Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by cherucaustic
Summary: Danny's out wandering after a night on ghost patrol. And he finds himself at Sam's house and even stranger she's crying. But....that can't be right Sam doesn't break down like that she never cries about anything or....does she? One-shot DS! First DP fic


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

We find our favorite halfa-hero flying in the middle of night to nowhere really. It seems that he's just flying thinking about a certain Goth girl that we all know and love. But what he doesn't know is that she's thinking about him too. And as Danny is flying (at this point aimlessly) he arrives at Sam's house. He sees her through her window and it looks like she's crying.

So he phases through her window and quietly watches her while he's invisible. He notices that Sam's radio is on and Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams is blasting through the speakers. But what Danny finds amazing is that Sam's singing with it in perfect harmony with a little Sam twist in there too. As Danny watches her sing softly and slowly with her arms wrapped around her legs the tears still rolling down her face, during the guitar solo Sam whispers quietly thinking no one could hear her "How ironic? That this song of all of them would come on", and he felt her pain and wished he could take it all away from her. Because if you haven't guessed already my friends. Danny loves our little Goth girl Samantha and probably always will.

And of course Danny being well…. Danny he accidentally turned back into his human form when he thought about Sam, his feelings and powers were always intertwining. Since Danny was floating, he fell onto Sam's balcony outside her window with a soft thud. Knowing Sam would look over there any moment he quickly went ghost then became intangible again. Sam heard this noise and almost immediately her head turned over looking to her balcony. She knew no one was there or at least she was almost sure no one was.

Shaking her head Sam over toward the door and peaked out of it and stepped onto the balcony. Walking to the railing she held on to it tightly like it was the only thing keeping her living and she began to cry again figuring no one saw this moment of despair. "Like anyone would ever care," she mumbled to herself. Danny pretty much could tell what she meant mainly because of their "physic connection" he had heard her thoughts. And before he even knew it he had touched down next to Sam and touched her arm lightly. "You know that's not true Sam, I care and I always will…. more then you know" Danny blushed lightly but gave Sam that cheesy grin that always made her weak in the knees.

"D-D-Danny! What are you doing here? How'd you even get to my house at this hour of the morning?" Sam exclaimed. Danny shook his head and chuckled lightly "The one and only" He smirked. "How I got here should be obvious I flew duh! But why I'm here even I don't know I was just flying around and I ended up here. And I uh I heard you singing a-and talking too, Sam…are you ok?" He caressed her shoulder slowly; showing her it was ok for her to tell him. Sam sighs, "I'm just not doing so well right now I guess. I mean I never see my parents anymore they always work so much." She groaned "And I'm scared now that we're in High School. You and Tucker will abandon me for some popular girls like Paulina or Valerie for instance."

Danny sighed and hugged Sam tightly, which made them both blush immensely. But even that didn't stop Danny from what he was going to say "Sam…I promise you. I'm not going to leave you for Paulina or any other girl." Danny pulled away from Sam slightly and ran his thumb over her cheeks wiping away the tears still freshly fallen. Holding her head in his hands he looked her right in the eyes "I love you too much to do something so horrible like that to you" He laughed when he saw Sam's reaction to his last sentence "That's right Sammy, I said I love you. And nothing could ever keep me away" Sam blushed like crazy but even an idiot could tell what was coming next. Danny was going to kiss her and believe me she had absolutely no complaints there my friends, none at all.


End file.
